Song Chaos
by yamiyugi23
Summary: A result of being 'tagged' by ncalkins to write 10 dabbles based on songs from my ipod. Pairing is Draco/Harry, this one shot/dabble collection is full of everything so be warned! What chaos could I ever come up with? Yaoi! rating is unsure!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights or make any money by writing these fic's. And the same thing goes for any of the songs and crossovers with other fandoms that I'll use in this one shot too! I own nothing!**

**I've been Tagged by **ncalkins**, the challenge: **

1. Chose a fandom (couple) from your favorite anime or manga or anything really  
your ipod on and listen to 10 songs without skipping.  
3. write down the first thing that comes to mind for that couple a mini story of sorts and do it 10 times. The catch is you only have the length of the song to write it in.  
4. Edit and post  
5. Tag 5 other random people

I hold no responsibility for whatever songs I have on my ipod or what you think of an undergraduate having these songs on her ipod! I have a right to be brain dead after going to my classes and doing my work!

**Song Chaos**

**Song 1 – Nellie the Elephant packed her trunk…**

"Gentlemen! This might be a happy time for you but PLEASE show your love for each other in another fashion then by showing your 'trunks'," a red faced Minerva McGonagall said as she glared at Harry and Draco who had no trousers or underwear on.

A bright red blushing Harry quickly dragged Draco back into the bedroom of their private quarters leaving a pouting Luna Lovegood.

"Minnie, the nargals are yaoi fans, why didn't you give me a chance to get some good boy on boy pictures for them?" Luna asked with a pout as she looked around dreamily.

**Song 2 – Lullaby for a Stormy Night…**

"Come on or we'll be late," Draco called as he walked into the nursery dressed in his best wizarding robes, "You know that Hermione and Blaise are expecting us and they'll-"

"Have our heads and manhood's if we aren't there tonight," Harry finished with a sigh as he looked from his nine month old daughter to Ginny, "Are you sure that you'll be alright?"

"We'll be fine," Ginny said with a smile, "Neville knows not to expect me back before midnight and has our kids under control so don't worry."

Harry bit his lip as he looked down at his most treasured gift, "Still…"

"Harry I have all the protections you've brought, made, put together and all that in place," Ginny said as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "I know where everything is off by heart, I know what to do if there's an emergency, I know everything Harry so why don't you and Draco get going?"

"But what about the storm?" Harry asked as he gave his daughter one last kiss on the forehead before Draco dragged him out of the room, "I'll be back as soon as I can my little treasure!"

And as the storm outside went on, baby Lily slept on in her crib, not paying any attention to the storm, the kiss her dad gave her before her father dragged him out of the room provided enough warmth and comfort for the night.

Song 3 - Lonnie Donegan - My Old Man's a Dustman

"Draco I will kill you!" Harry cried out as he chased his lover around their new muggle vehicle.

"Now Harry love," Draco said as he refused to look behind him as he ran around the other side of the vehicle, "Calm down love, I thought it would be a good way to get in touch with the muggle world! Just like you said!"

"I didn't mean it like this!" Harry said angrily as he tried to grab Draco by the shoulder only to miss by a small amount, "I'll kill you!"

"Now…that's a bit strong," Draco said as he jumped into the vehicle to dodge Harry, "I thought you'd approve!"

Harry gave a glare, "I didn't mean for you to learn about muggles more by getting your own rubbish truck!"

**Song 4 - ****3 Doors Down**** - Citizen / Soldier**

They dodged; they held each other close as another spell missed them by just a few inches.

"Draco why can't we let the _Auror's_ deal with them," Harry said with a wince as he felt the cut on his arm get knocked again, "Voldermort is dead and it's only the last few Death Eaters."

"I know love," Draco said with a sigh as he sent a stunning spell at the group of Death Eaters, "I'd love just as much as you to find somewhere to rest and settle down but you know what we're like."

"I know," Harry said as he gathered himself and threw a spell of his own which allowed them to get out of the line of fire.

They quickly called the Ministry to let them know that there was alive Death Eater's waiting to be questioned before quickly getting out of the area and disappearing back into the background with the normal citizens until they was called upon once again.

Song 5 - Era - Don't you forget about me

"Draco," Harry said with a smile as he looked into his new husbands eyes, "You didn't forget about me did you?"

"I promised you that I wouldn't," Draco said with a smile as they danced on the dance floor, "The world might have been a large and scary place when we was younger with the war against Voldermort going on but I keep my promises."

"And this is what becomes of this one," Harry said with a happy sigh, "Dancing here at our wedding reception, I just thought it was a dream and when you went away to be a spy and I had to be the hero for the light…"

"We we're both so empty without each other," Draco said as he held Harry close on the dance floor, "But we didn't forget about each other, we didn't give in, and here we are my beloved, here we are."

**Song 6 – Fake Wings – Anime Girls**

"I won't give up on you," Draco said as he looked up to the star filled sky, "No matter what they tell me about you, I'll wait for you."

Draco let out a sigh as he looked up at the sky; their star was shining brightly in the sky as if it was a sign of things to come.

With a groan Draco turned around and went back into the party that his parents were putting on for him to find his mate.

"Guess that it's time to put the mask back on," Draco said as he looked up at the star that he and his lover had said 'was theirs', "Missing you love."

With that Draco went back into the party, never noticing that as the morning light shone and the stars went to sleep that a raven haired, emerald eyed male was coming towards him.

**Song 7 – FunnyBones – Theme Song**

"Harry I told you that going this way was stupid," Draco cried out as they ran out of the dark house.

"I never said that I had a sense of direction!" Harry said as they ran back the way they came.

"Guess they're not staying for a cup of tea," a big skeleton said to a dog skeleton and a small skeleton, "Oh well more for us I guess then."

**Song 8 – Pat-A-Cake**

"Draco love, why don't you just give up?" an amused Harry asked as he watched Draco try to bake a cake, "Just say that the kitchen is more my place like the politics are more your thing."

Draco didn't answer; he continued to pat the cake mixture causing the mixture to fly everywhere, "Why isn't this working."

"What isn't working?" Harry asked as he washed his hands and got ready to help Draco.

"I was listening to this song and it said to pat a cake so with how many cakes I've tried to make and they've all turned out to give us food poisoning I thought I'd give it a go," Draco said with a stressed sigh.

Realization suddenly hit Harry making it hard to hold in his laughter, "And what may I ask is the name of this song?"

Draco gave Harry the most serious look, "The song is called 'Pat-A-Cake.'"

Song 9 – Delta Goodrem-Last night on earth

"Harry, please stay strong," Draco said, tears running down his face, "I promise you, tomorrow will come."

Harry let out a weak cough much to Draco's horror as blood came up, "D…Draco, I don't think I…I'll make it until tomorrow…Voldie's dead…I-"

Harry was broken off by a series of harsh coughs causing Draco to hold Harry close as if his life depended on it.

"Please don't leave me Harry," Draco said as Madam Pomfrey came over and began checking over Harry, "I promise you that there will be a tomorrow I promise."

Looking over at Madam Pomfrey with his heart on his sleeves Draco sent a pleading look at her which Madam Pomfrey returned with a comforting smile.

"Don't worry dear, we've just got a few injures to heal that'll take a bit of time and Harry's got magical exhaustion but," Madam Pomfrey said, her 'but' catching Draco's attention again, "Harry will be fine and you can love him like tomorrow will never come again."

Draco stayed close to Harry after that and neither was seen without the other, it was like the muggle saying 'glued to the hip'.

**Song 10 – Last Night I had the strangest dream**

"Harry!" Draco cried out in laughter as Harry ran into his arms, "It's finally over, his gone!"

"I know," Harry said, his eyes sparkling in happiness, "Who knew that magic and muggle working together would kick old Tommy-boy's butt!"

Draco let out a happy laugh, "Don't know, and don't care. I'm just so happy that the war's over now…you know what that means right?"

A bright red blushing Harry nodded slowly as he allowed a perverted looking Draco to lead them to their bedroom. The two lovers' had a bit of celebrating of their own to do.

**The End!**

**Anyone else wants' to be tagged? Let me know if you want to do it so I can read your goes too! ^^ If not then don't worry! Hope you've enjoyed the chaos of my taste in music with the mix of my imagination put in! I know that some of these drabbles are a bit different from what I normally write!**

**Oh and I no longer have Beta's! They are too busy with real life so there! You may find one or two odd chapters that have been beta'ed but from this point on I'm thinking of spell checker in Word as a Higher Being. I'm trying my best but like before when I said I have literacy difficulties so it'll be hard to get all of the spelling/grammar/and such mistakes out of my chapters but it can't be helped!**


End file.
